


Dreams Should Come True

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [95]
Category: Kim - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Especially for those who work hard for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Should Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bagheera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/gifts).



To the Honorable Colonel Creighton (ret.) a letter to thank you for your sponsorship of myself to the Royal Society. 

I have enclosed this copy of my _magnum opus_ , the great work of which I have been working with great diligence, but upon my own time, concerning the many religiosities and superstitions I have encountered in my travels. You will see that I have categorized and detailed to a great extent, and have included information too about beliefs which are sometimes thought extinct. I am certain you will enjoy the reading of it.

Your fellow Fellow,

Hurree Chunder Mukerjee, FRS


End file.
